Princess Gemini is in the present
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Why can't Andi remeber past the age of 4? Or make friends all that easy? And why does she have these really bad guilt trips as though she killed someone? Not your everyday sailor moon story. This is MY tale, as Sailor Gemini. R%R!!
1. The Night Club

CHAPTER ONE: THE NIGHT CLUB By Alexandria  
  
A/N: please don't diss this fic. If you are a flamer, just go away now, unless you want something completely out of the ordinary, k? This is my fic, and it is here for me so I can get thoughts going through my head. I have pre-writing up to chapter 30 done, so you guys doing have to worry too much about me not finishing this one ;) well, I don't own Sailor moon, but I do own a lot of these characters.. Thanks!  
  
The base was loud. It shook your body if you stood 20 feet or closer to the speaker. 15 year old Andréa, or Andi as she preferred, was right in the middle of the crowd dancing with a group of friends. Back, back, forth, forth, circle, circle, swish, swish. It was almost choreographed. Up, down, side to side, raise your arms, circle hips. She was a great dancer. And a singer too. Or why else would her friends push her towards the stage to sing as soon as the song finished?  
  
The voice of an angel. One that lulls you to sleep. That's what she sounded like. And the way she was so comfortable on stage singing "Desert Rose" by Sting, you knew she had done this before. She held her head elegantly, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her little-make-uped face held no sign of remorse, or happiness, but rather a happy medium of both. No smile, nor frown. Her green eyes held secrets. Ones only her closest friends knew.  
  
With the last line of the song leaving her lips, Andi started to walk down to the edge of the stage so she could go back to her friends.  
  
On the way down, she couldn't see them. She searched through the crowd as the next song started. As she reached the center of the crowd, a tall 18 year old approache her. He had golden locks. Not blonde, but lighter than her light brown hair. Zhe looked him in his blue eyes, and she knew right away what a huge mistake that had been. His eyes pierced into her soul, and they started to dance. She looked away, and concentrated on the dance they were sharing. Cerulean. That's the color of his gorgeous blue eyes. She studied his features. Gelled hair, tan skin, and full lips set as -a smirk.  
  
Andi glared at him, and the song ended. She walked out of his arms, and she continued to search for her friends. She found them, and told them she was leaving.  
  
As she walked in the darkness, the blue eyes haunted her. 


	2. Mugging

Chapter 2: Mugging  
  
A/N I know, that last chapter was kind of out there. You guys might not understand until you get farther and farther into the story. Well, here's chapter 2! I don't own Sailor Moon. Please review!! Oh, and since I forgot to mention it, I want to say that this story is dedicated to a few people. But the one I'm gonna mention here, has the chance to be Sailor Virgo is she wants. To Jen!  
  
Work. The worst part of her day. It was right after school. Right after a day with the devil reincarnate, Ms. Kinsley, the school counsler. "How's life, Andréa?" "You doing ok?" "Your grades are slipping! Try harder! I know it's in you!" UGH! Ever since- well, she bugged her! Ah, but today was Friday! 2 days without school or work!  
  
Andi reveled in her ideas for the Gods-should-worship weekend. She didn't have time to see the old drunk stumbling toward her. Didn't see the jack- knife he had out as he walked toward her. Didn't have a chance to scream when he shoved her into the wall of the building  
  
"Give me everythin' ya got, or ya pretty face will have a scar that ain't so pretty," he said, with a rotten stench reeking from his mouth. Andi was disgusted with the yellowness of his teeth, and his B.O. So disgusted, that she was only brought back to the present by the feel of the knife cutting into her cheek. He felt her scream in pain against his hand, and he laughed, a sick, bitter laugh. And then he smirked.  
  
The bastard! How dare he smirk while cutting her!! Andi's backbone went rigid, and a fire lit in her eyes with the specks of brown swirling. All her fear, and hurt turned into anger. A fierce anger that fed into adrenaline that got her blood pumping, and her muscles flexing.  
  
For the first time, the man looked scared. Maybe she should have chosen the pretty blonde from half an hour ago. But he decided on Andi. And now it looked like he was going to deal with the consequences.  
  
5 words came to mind, and on instinct, Andi almost yelled them. But instead, she decided to try her luck with her fist. All the boys she ever fought in school told her she had a mean uppercut. Now, granted, she hadn't ever taken martial arts, or any sort of defense class, but she decided to give it a shot.  
  
"Ow! Stupid bitch!" he gasped, leaning over his abused mid-section. You'll pay for that!"  
  
Andi panicked. She hadn't thought of a next step! Oh, what to do, what to do! She looked around for something to defend herself with. But it was too late! He was straightened, and coming at her with the knife. Her instincts ruled her over. She couldn't help it. She screamed  
  
Ryo had taken a step toward Andi before the helpless cry left her lips. He grabbed the attacker by the gruff of his neck before he could cut her pretty face again  
  
Andi watched it all. It happened so quickly. She had been about to be killed, and then someone came. He was like a knight! With blue eyes. He saved her from the drunk! Blue eyes? No, wait! Cerulean! "Ohmigod," she whispered. 


	3. The truth of her family

Chapter 3: The Truth of her family An: normal stuff here. Hope you like this chapter. It's kinda sad.. Anyways, I do like Keanu Reevs and Josh Hartnett. they are so cute! *sigh* well, you know I don't own sailor moon! Review please!!  
  
The key slipped into the lock. Andi was still hyperventilating from the attack that night. "Note to self," she said, hanging up her coat. "Don't ever walk down 18th at 9:30 again!"  
  
She walked over to the mirror, and looked at the cut on her cheek. It wasn't too bad. A bit deep, yes, but not too big. The blood looked weird against her pale cheek. She bit her lip, and cleaned it with some disinfectant.  
  
Andi sat down with a pint of ice-cream, and decided to watch movies that night. She lit a few candles, and put in her favorite movie, "Point Break". She was a huge Keanu Reeves fan. Was it just her, or did he have a cute butt?  
  
She laughed at all the funny parts, and got sad at the sad parts. She ate her caramel ice-cream slowly, savoring the taste. The last bank-robbery scene played. Andi got really sad, and sucked hard on the spoon in her mouth as her eyes started to tear. She always remembered her parents when people got shot in this scene.  
  
What? "Remembered?" You ask? Ah, I must have forgotten to mention that tid bit of information. 4 years ago, when Andi was 11, her parents went on a trip to the bank. Yes, the smart ones will get this. She remembered her parents during the bank robbery scene. Get the connection? If you don't, I'll spell it out for you. Her parents were killed in a bank robbery. "Why isn't she in a foster home?" you ask? Well, um, I don't exactly have an idea on that subject. I'm just an author, not a lawyer. All I know is that she inherited this apartment from her parents. She has to work at the grocery store to pay for food, and the bills of this household. She also inherited a small fortune, but she didn't know about it. In the case of her not working enough hours, or that she might not be able to make ends meet, she was sent a check of exactly how much she needed. Andi never questioned the check, for the first one came with a letter saying that she would find everything out on the day she graduated from college.  
  
Andi sighed with envy and happiness as she watched Keanu and his co-star run into each others arms. The movie ended, and Andi thought of the one who saved her that night. The same guy who danced with her, and then smirked when she had been caught staring at his gorgeous features.  
  
'Enough of him!' she thought. "Josh Hartnett's cuter. Maybe Ben Affleck's character should have been played by Keanu Reeves. Then this movie would be perfect!" She giggled and slipped in 'Pearl Harbor'. 


End file.
